bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitor!
'The Visitor! '''is the 18th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When a big storm hits Future Bubbletucky, a mysterious skeleton appears at the castle. The boys think the skeleton is pretty ordinary, but it turns out to be haunted. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Bloomie *Doomer *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mia *Mr & Mrs Bloom *Mr Swizz *The Snail Triplets *Mayor Gooder *TV Reporter *Skeleton Trivia *The Snail Triplets make their third appearance in this episode. However, they appeared shortly. *An instrumental music "Greensleeves" was heard when the skeleton screams "Song of storms!". Story Narrator: "The city of Future Bubbletucky...begins on a dark, spooky, and stormy night." (rain starts falling) "Lots and lots of rain...let's go see what the boys are doing." We cut to the boys' room. Loundrel: "Hey, bros. Some storm, right?" Splattery: (sighs) "What do you want?" Loundrel: "Have you seen Flatterine? He told me was going to play this new video game with me...the one he got from the Snail Triplets." Gloobert: "I sent him to go shopping, but it's been an hour and he hasn't come back yet." Cadabrin: "Where is he?" (Outside the castle) Flatterine: (singing with the grocery bag in his hand) "La la la la la la! I'm dancing in the rain! Dancing in the rain!" Loundrel: (he and the other boys watch him from the Boys' room) "That's rich..." Squidling: "You like rain?" Loundrel: "Like it? I absolutely ''dislike it. One of our classmates use the rain as a shower." Gloobert: "What?!" Loundrel: "Really? He told me that he takes a shower...in the rain!" Gloobert: "Well, let's go unplug the pipes since the rain might flood the pipes." Loundrel: "Good thinking. Let's go, boys!" We cut to the basement. Cadabrin: "Sooooo, how do we undrain these pipes?" Gloobert: "We'll work it out." The boys go into the pipe and end up in a video game. Splattery: "What the heck is this?!" Loundrel: "I think this is the game Flatterine was talking about." Enemies from the top floor come out of yellow pipes. Splattery: "This is boring. Let's go pow everything." (hits a POW block, and all the enemies fell into a water hole) We cut back to the castle basement. Squidling: "I think we may have destroyed the pipes rather than unplug them." (the destroyed pipes are shown) Gloobert: "In those pipes...I kind of thought it was cool." Flatterine: "What was cool?" Loundrel: "Where have you been?!" Flatterine: "I don't know." A door bell rang. Squidling: "Hey, a visitor!" Flatterine: "Wonder who it is..." Cuts to upstairs. Mr Kahani: "Boys, you have a visitor." A skeleton comes into the boys' room, its height is about 3 feet tall. Squidling: "Oh...my...gadgets...." Loundrel: "Hey, what's your name?" The skeleton did not respond. Flatterine: "Oh, I see. He's one of those deaf people." Splattery: "Dude, I don't think he's deaf." Gloobert: "Then, I bet he's just really shy." Loundrel: "Guys...anyway, what are you here for?" Still no respond. Cadabrin: "He's really not saying a thing." Squidling: "Then, he must be shy." Gloobert: "I think he just wants to stay here since it's raining." Loundrel: "Well, of course you can stay." The skeleton agrees and runs to the toy chest. Squidling: "Hey, be careful with Mr Tick Tock. He doesn't like to get thrown around." Splattery: "Loundrel..." Loundrel: "What do you want?" Splattery: "How can you let this guy wander around in here? We don't know him!" Cadabrin: "Then, we'll ask questions about him!" Flatterine: "Hey, Mr. Bone guy! Tell us about yourself." The skeleton acts out his life, saying that he's best friends with a handsome person. Gloobert: "Wow! Awesome!" Flatterine: "Well, what did he say?" Gloobert: "Well, from his advanced skills of acting, he's saying that he's best friends with a handsome person." Splattery: "Handsome and fat, that is." Cadabrin: "Splattery, Don't call yourself fat!" Squidling: "Just let him stay!" Loundrel: "Fine!" Doomer came in. Doomer: "Hi boys! I'm here! Don't worry...I'm not hurt or anything...I'm just fine." (notices the skeleton) "Hey, who's that guy?" Squidling: "Doomer! Hi! We want you to meet Skeleton! Skeleton, Doomer! Doomer, Loundrel! Loundrel, Gloobert! Gloobert, Splattery! Splattery, Flatterine! Flatterine, me! Me, Cadabrin! Cadabrin, Doomer! Doomer, Skeleton!" Loundrel: "......Thank you, Squidling, for the introduction..." Squidling: "You're welcome." All: (Laughing). Doomer: "So this guy is silent, huh?" Cadabrin: "Yeah, and he's staying here." Doomer: "What? He's staying? Where is he going to sleep?" Splattery: "Your room!" Doomer: "My room?! NO! Then, where will I'' sleep?" Splattery: "That doesn't matter. Just let him sleep in your room." Doomer: "Fine. Just don't touch any of my stuff...stubborn quiet skeleton..." The skeleton did not say anything, but he rushes down to Doomer's room. The time was midnight, and everyone's asleep. Splattery: "Zzz...pizza" Gloobert: "Zzzz...wow...zzzz...this is cool...." Squidling: "Zzzz....bunnies....bunnies....bunnies....zzzz...." Flatterine: "Zzzzzz....video games....so...zzzz....awesome...." Cadabrin: "Zzzz...Bloomie...be my...zzzz...bride...zzzz..." Loundrel: "Zzzz....Quiet....zzzz..." (Doomer's room) Doomer: "Zzzz....I'm Doomer, the....big robot...zzzz...." (Without warning, the skeleton suddenly crept in his room. He slowly gets closer to the sleeping Doomer. Thunder woke him up) "Huh? It's you...what do you want? Get your own pillows! And I'm not fat!" (the skeleton stares at him, not responding back) "What? What is it?" (The skeleton still stares at him) "Oh...my...gadgets." The skeleton points its open hands at Doomer, a flash and hot beam of light sudden hits Doomer. Doomer: "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Narrator: "At noon..." Loundrel: "Come on, bros. Let's go get Doomer." Gloobert: "And it's still raining out." Cadabrin: "I wonder if Doomer got along with the skeleton." They go to Doomer's room. Boys: "Hello!" Flatterine: "So have you two got along?" The skeleton was dusting a few shelves when he saw the boys, and immediately stopped. Squidling: "That's real nice of you, Mr Skeleton person. Cleaning up for Doomer...good job." Splattery: "Wait a second....where's Doomer?" Flatterine: "He must be gone." Squidling: "Or he's probably hiding." Gloobert: "There's no way anyone big like Doomer could ever hide anywhere in here." Splattery: "Anyway, enjoy your stay, Skeleton." The skeleton watched the boys go out of Doomer's room. The skeleton creeps up to Mr Kahani, who was making coffee. Mr Kahani: "Hey, little skeleton guy. Help yourself for some coffee..." (the skeleton stares angrily at him) "Wh...what are you...why are you...looking at me like...that?" No respond. Mr Kahani: "Oooh, what big hands you have..." The skeleton attacks the tree fish with its radiation power. Then, it runs out of the Kahani Castle and into Bloomie's house and attacked Bloomie and her parents. Then, it runs into the Land and scares the Bubble Guppies. The skeleton goes around Bubbletucky, attacks its victims. Narrator: "Oh no! Seems like this bone head isn't just any normal character. It turns out that he's....oh my goodness! Who can stop him?" (TV News) TV Reporter: "This is breaking news. Over the past few days, many people have been mysteriously reported with burnt and blistery skin. This 3-foot tall skeleton may be the suspect...legend has it...that if you see this small skeleton...he will attack you...he's got the ability to burn your skin off...with its powers. And don't think this guy is cute and innocent just because he's that small." (Done) Flatterine: "Oh my gadgets!" Squidling: "Skeleton's not a good guy?" Splattery: "No, dumbo! That skeleton is a darn killer! Maybe he's responsible with Doomer's disappearance!" Loundrel: "Hey, did you hear that?" The skeleton comes into the boys' room. Boys: "Hi!" Loundrel: "Hey...Skeleton..." The skeleton makes clunking noises with its jaw. Cadabrin: "What he say?" Gloobert: "I don't know, but he ''must be the killer!" Flatterine: "What?! He's the killer?! That can't be!" The skeleton runs out of the room. Loundrel: "Where are you going? Let's get him, boys!" The boys fly out of the castle. It's still raining outside. When they arrived in Future Bubbletucky... Voice: "Hey, over here!" The boys looked to their left and saw that Mr Kahani was nearly burnt, his bark was black and his leaves are dark red. Mr Kahani: "Don't worry, boys. That skeleton got me too." Cadabrin: "Mr Kahani! What are you doing here?" Mr Kahani: "I was trying to hide from that skeleton. I wanted to ask if you want to stop him." Loundrel: "Yes, we do. I think it's best of we help you." Mr Kahani: "Great! Follow me...the mayor's getting the other people to help..." After gathering some people at Town Hall... Mayor Gooder: "Okay, I brought you people here today to help...to stop that skeleton." Doomer: "Yeah!" Bloomie: "Yeah!" Mr & Mrs Bloom: "Yeah!" Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "Yeah!" Bubble Puppy: Grrr! Snail Triplets: "Yeah!" Mr Swizz: "Yeah!" Electronicles: "Yeah!" Mr Kahani: "Exactly!" Mayor Gooder: "Okay, now we split up and find that skeleton! Let's go find him!" The group splits up going in different regions of Future Bubbletucky. Narrator: "So the whole gang traveled far searching for the skeleton.....only to find out they went around in circles. Molly and Gil: (they bump into each other) "Oof! Sorry." Mia: (giggles) Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf." Nonny: "Nothing yet, but we'll keep looking." But the Electronicles secretly found him while flying in the air. Loundrel: "I think I found him!" Cadabrin: "Where?" Loundrel: "On that tall building." The boys landed on the building. Splattery: "That's him!" Skeleton: "I've been waiting." Flatterine: "There, now you finally start talking!" Skeleton: "Yes, I do. I've been hiding it and secretly attacking many people with my radiation powers....boys, I've been wanting to kill and now I will...with my powers." Squidling: "Radiation powers?" Skeleton: "Oh, even better...first of all, I'm gonna give you boys a chance. I've got other powers, and I'm gonna try to attack you by using them all...and this time...I will not use my radiation powers...but be careful, though. My other attacks are powerful." Loundrel: "Sounds stupid, but we'll do it." Skeleton: "Good...then prepare to battle and prepare to be defeated..." (screaming) "SONG OF STORMS!!!" An army of floating skulls suddenly appear and hummed to the tune "Greensleeves" out loud. Squidling: "Ahhh! Flying skulls!" The boys punch the skulls away. Splattery: "Beat that, bone head! But...how...about...THIS?!" He runs towards the skeleton and thrashes it around harshly. The skeleton was now in pieces. Skeleton: "This isn't over...I will be back!" Gloobert: "Oh no you won't, bone head!" (threw his pieces down the building and into the sewer drain) Narrator: "And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Spooky episodes